RoS Timeline
'Generation 1' The Masked Shinobi Incident After further investigating into the masked shinobi, eventually their base of operations was found. A great task force was made to sweep and clear the compound and its inhabitants. Although it was generally successful even with most forces compromised of Genin, there were still a few casualties as expected. It was discovered at the end that the leader of this insurrection was a member of Akatsuki. Once the Masked Shinobi were killed/incapacitated the Konoha force returned home and celebrated their short-lived victory. Shifting of the Sands; A.K.A, The Suna Massacre Over a year of silence, while hearts grew easy and became ignorant of the growing troubles; the vile scourges of the darkness grew more and more. Until one night, Sunagakure went up in flames. A group of rogue shinobi with devastating power swept through Suna on a sleepy night. Before the alarms and signals could be brought about, they were already killing droves of people by the minute. An ad hoc battalion of Konoha shinobi were assembled and sent out to greet this threat while helping their allies. By the time they arrived, Suna was already in flames as the unknown force clashed heavily against Suna's own. At first the night seemed hopeful, over the course of some hours the combined efforts of the two armies swept back the enemy. At their last man, it was revealed that they were not the only enemies. On Suna's doorstep was an army of Amegakure shinobi led by Gyugii Akimichi, The Bloated Dragon. After they blasted down Suna's wall, they moved forward slaughtering everything in front of them. If it were not for the heroics of some others, no one would have survived from the ongoing massacre as the Leaf and Sand fell together as one. At the end, when Ame's army cleared out leaving nothing but the dead behind and a completely obliterated Suna, there was one peculiar detail. Keldran Fūma had gone missing. Aftermath The disastrous results of the Massacre left many grieving people. There were no answers to the unreasonable deaths of their children, wives, husbands, and more. Yet, it was all something that everyone should have expected as shinobi. Unrest grew and grew and unity turned to shambles. After an important speech by the 2nd Hokage, Ikeru Senju, an effort began to amount a search team for the young hero and symbol of hope Keldran Fūma. 2 years pass as the search team is made and sent off to recover Keldran. At the end of the 2nd year, Keldran is found and brought home. After a disturbing encounter with one of Akatsuki's members that had been found in Keldran's ruined body, the return continued. Once the village's local hero was returned, it almost seemed as if for just a small moment that Konoha could simply rest. Journey of the Fūma Shortly after Keldran being rehabilitated, he and his adopted brother Mugen went off on a soul-searching journey. Not before a horrifying incident where Eito Fūma slaughtered almost all the Fūma to take his place as head of the clan and more. While the two survivors went on their journey, Konoha only continued to grow more and more corrupted from within as Eito's influence grew. Keldran eventually returned on his own and privately talked to the Hokage, discussing the events that kickstarted his departure in the first place. No trial was held against him, and the blame for the Fūma massacre was placed on a made-up assailant from Akatsuki. As Ikeru prepared against Eito, it only sparked a cold war between the two. Trail of the Five Spiders Shortly after Keldran's departure into other lands, on a lone night Eito struck out a plan to kidnap Kinshi Senju. Although it is still not quite clear what his motives were, he did this with the backing of 4 powerful henchmen that devised an elaborate scheme to throw off any would-be trackers. Through sheer effort the amounted forces roughly located the 4 men before sending a respective 4 squads after him. Team Instinct trailed behind the actual person who carried Kinshi towards Eito's lab. After a brief fight on many fronts and a brief cameo on behalf of Ikeru on Instinct's route, the night was eventually concluded after Kinshi's decrepit, mutilated corpse was found in the remains of Eito's lab. The enigmatic figure has yet to face justice and it seems as if he never will. To be continued... The Roots vs The Trunk After some due time and resting, a council of the most important people in Konoha meet to discuss future plans. Among them was the current Hokage, Ikeru Senju, and the notorious Eito Fūma. During their discussions, the entire council was poisoned. In a chaotic mess, everyone threw accusations at each other before ultimately dying. The mastermind behind it all however, was none other than Eito Fūma. After he successfully implemented his plan, destroying the council in a blazing inferno through sheer ingenuity and the use of a clone made of Kinshi's special cells. Afterward, Eito was made the 3rd Hokage. The End Long after Kōgakure was settled and made, Keldran and his army of little over 500 men charged towards Konoha to reclaim their lands and execute the wicked Eito. Despite suffering heavy casualties, they pushed all the way through the end despite the abnormal circumstances with multiple armies about including, The Rise, Kiri-nin, and at the end even Kumogakure took a hand trying to sweep in and destroy the weakened armies. During the fighting Eito was slain, and in one last attempt to finish the fight once and for all the only survivors of the war including: Keldran, Hotaru, Ieyasu, Shinra, Myoo, and Obelisk formed together with the king of dragons before unleashing a devastating attack that obliterated the entire Kumo army and the rest of the enemies as well. At the end, only the survivors of the Steel Army remained and with the world cleaned of the worst, a new era began...